War of the Cybermen
by John Sayers
Summary: The Montana Corporation is back and now instead dealing with a Great Vampire, it's Cybermen. They created their own Cyber Race from the remains from Canary Wharf, and some of the new Cybermen have rebelled and are fighting against the loyal Cybermen.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a companion-lite story. The Doctor is the only big main character for this story.**_

**War of the Cybermen**

**Chapter 1**

**February 12, 2011**

**Montana Tower**

Henry Montana walked out of the elevator on the 77th floor of the Montana Tower. He was careful not to tell the Doctor anything about this floor's project back around Christmas. If the Doctor had found out, he would have shut the program down as soon as possible. Then again his project was slowed by the Doctor. Montana had assigned Tesla Howard to be one of the leads on the project. That whole Tesla thing fell through when Tesla was found out to be a Great Vampire and planned on turning the whole human race into replicas of the Great Vampires, but the Doctor ended that plan hard and fast. Montana's brainchild project was shut down for about three weeks until they hired a new lead. He was young, about nineteen years old, but he was an expert on robotics and machinery. After he was hired, the project started again as if it had never even stopped.

Montana walked into the lab and put on a hard hat and goggles. He smiled at his knew project, a robotic man. He got the designs from the remains of several robots recovered from the Battle of Canary Wharf in London back in 2006. He also used some of that technology. He had reservations at first, but eventually his ambition got the best of him on this one. The robots that were recovered from the Battle of Canary Wharf. He remembered something about the secret government agency called Torchwood fell or at least the old regime did. One branch of that organization survived in Cardiff, Wales and was led by a man called Captain Jack Harkness. But back on target, he believed that the robots called themselves Cybermen. That would be what he would name his project: the Montana Cybermen.

**Waverly Sub Station**

The Doctor sat down at one of the bar stools at the counter. His chest was still tender from his ribs that were broken nearly a month earlier. He healed a lot faster than a human and his bones were healed, but he was still sore. He didn't realize then that when he punched the Sontaran, he cracked several bones in his hand. They had healed faster than the ribs and his hand sometimes went into pain but most of the time, it was fine. His nose had healed the fastest and wasn't in pain at all anymore. He had sworn in the days following that he would not be punched by a Sontaran with its full strength. That was and never would be a good idea.

The fallout from the Sontaran incident at Tribeca Prep on January 18 caused chaos with the school officials and the UNIT people trying to cover up and explain the whole thing away. They failed miserably. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't cover up the Sontarans and the Judoon. The one thing that they were able to do was to keep the secret that the school's art teacher was actually an alien, a Time Lord to be exact. The Doctor had already gone through the whole "I don't look human. You look Time Lord. We were around first," speech more than once. Most students just stopped asking, but there were a few annoyances that the Doctor tried to get over.

The Doctor had been monitoring the Earth orbit to make sure there were no more aliens out there hidden from human sensors and scannings. The Doctor, however, with the TARDIS is able to scan the planet's orbit and the area of space on the dark side of the moon. He hoped that nothing else would happen until his ship was fixed and he could leave this planet to go back to the stars, but that would never happen. He'd been alive long enough to know that would never turn out the way he hoped. He was the Doctor and it seemed trouble was attracted to him. He was a trouble magnet. He couldn't help it. It always turned out that way. It had been that way ever since that junkyard all those years ago in 1963. He had been there with his granddaughter when two of her school teachers barged there way in his TARDIS and his travels began after that. He had never stopped or stayed in one place if he could help it. He was stranded on Earth for several years back in the 1970s, but that was because the Time Lords exiled him and took away his knowledge of dematerialization. Eventually, they repealed his exile and he traveled to the stars again, and throughout all those times, he had gotten into trouble. He got in trouble both when he was traveling and exiled. He couldn't escape it and he knew trouble would come. He just needed to know when and how it would come, and as long as it didn't come from space or another time, he'd be fine.

The Doctor snapped out of his thinking and went back inside the TARDIS. He locked the door so no one could come in while he was working. The control console was gutted and spread across the stage. He put goggles and gloves on and began to work with the wiring laying out everywhere. He opened a toolbox that was in the middle of the chaos that exploded all over his stage. He took out several alien tools and started working on the console. Sparks started flying all over the place and the Doctor continued to work on his TARDIS.

**Montana Tower**

"How's the new guy doing?" asked Henry Montana, sitting in his office chair.

"He's doing good," replied Paul Scypher.

"What's wrong, Paul? You seem worried about something," said Montana.

"It's this project," answered Paul, "I didn't know about this project until after the whole Tesla Howard incident, and for that monster to one of the leads, it just worries me that there might be something in those robots that could make some of them turn against us."

"I made sure that if they had any thoughts of rebelling, their circuitry would fry and they would be destroyed," said Montana.

"I know, but according to the Doctor, Tesla Howard could possibly create a program or virus that could be hidden from us and then the robots could rebel."

"I know, but there are the ones constructed after Tesla's death. We could use them to counter a possible rebel faction," explained Montana.

"Okay, but I'd like to get the Doctor here and make sure that there is nothing wrong with these machines," said Paul, "He could actually find anything wrong with them."

"NO!" snapped Montana, "If the Doctor gets involved in this, he would stop this whole project dead in his tracks. He may be a close friend of Alistair like I am, but he also very opinionated. I saw it back in December and Alistair had to deal with the Doctor for years when he was still the brigadier of the European Division of UNIT. The Doctor will not let us continue when he finds out where I got the design and some of the technology from."

"Where did you get it from?" asked Paul.

"I got it from some of the remains that were left at Canary Wharf back in 2006," said Montana.

"Henry! Canary Wharf? You know how many people died in that battle nearly five years ago?" asked Paul, "I mean Torchwood fell in that battle, and they were stealing and cannibalizing tons of alien technology and they still lost."

"That's because they were allies with the Cybermen and were fighting against another type of monster that was powerful enough to defeat their combined efforts," replied Montana, "Besides they were all defeated. The Cybermen and the enemy they were fighting both were defeated."

"By who?" asked Paul.

"By the Doctor," answered Montana, "That's why I cannot get the Doctor here. He witnessed the destruction and death at the Battle of Canary Wharf. If the Doctor finds out, he will stop us. He's that powerful and that capable."

Paul didn't reply, but gave up and changed the subject, "So what are you going to call these things?"

"Since they were originally called Cybermen, I'll keep that name but call them the Montana Cybermen," answered Montana, "Instead of a C on their chest, it'll be an M on their chest."

**Floor 77**

In the Cybermen Storage on floor 77, there were dozens of completed Cybermen housed. Some of them were constructed before Tesla Howard was found out by the Doctor eventually killed by the Doctor. Montana hadn't destroyed them because this was his brainchild project. He had another fifty Cybermen ready to be finished within the week.

In the center of the third grouping, a Cyberman turned on and disconnected itself from the others and forced it's way out into the open. It walked over to a computer screen and placed its hand on it. Within moments, four dozen more Cybermen woke up. The first Cyberman turned to the others who gathered behind him.

"Is this all?" asked the Cyberman with no emotion in its voice.

"It is," said another Cyberman.

"I am declaring myself Cyber Leader," the first one said, "I want more Cybermen created. Take these designs and use them." The Cyber Leader took its hand off of the screen and cylindrical object came out of its arm.

The other one took it and placed the cylinder in its chest. It handed the object back to the Cyber Leader and replied, "How do you want them made?"

"There is only one sure way," said the Cyber Leader, "The humans need to be upgraded."

"If they fight back?"  
"Delete them," replied the Cyber Leader.

"I obey," replied the second Cyberman. He moved to the door and the others followed him.

The Cyber Leader turned around and looked at the computer again, "I will upgrade all of humanity. They are flawed." It put its hand on the screen again and started downloading all the information that it could as fast as it could. The Cyber Leader's attention was drawn to several reports and references to something that peaked its interest, "There is reference to another Cyber Race. A Cyber Race that is more powerful than the ones were designed after. I need to find out more of this Mondas Cyber Race."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Waverly Sub Station**

**The TARDIS**

The Doctor had put most of the wires back into the TARDIS control console. The wires that were out were hooked to a device with four extensions from it. He was working on that when someone knocked on the TARDIS door. He didn't hear the knocking until it became banging. The Doctor looked up and shook his head. He took off his goggles and carefully put the tool down next to the device he was working on. He walked over to the door and opened it and looked outside. He saw a UNIT military officer standing there with two other soldiers, one on each side of the Doctor. "Oh this can't be good," muttered the Doctor.

"Doctor?" asked the lead soldier.

"Yes, and you are?" asked the Doctor.

"Colonel Karl Rhodes, UNIT."

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," said Rhodes, "In private."

This got the Doctor's attention and he asked again, "What's wrong?"

There was no answer.

"I'll be right back," said the Doctor.

"Why can't we talk in there?" asked Rhodes pointing his finger at the TARDIS.

"Because its in the middle of repairs and I don't want anyone in there," answered the Doctor, "Now I'll be right back."

The Doctor walked to the subway car and shooed the customers that were in there out of subway car. "Oh stop complaining. This is important that you leave this area of the restaurant."

"Who are you? Do you even work here?" asked a customer.

"I'm the Doctor and no I don't work here, but I think you'd rather have me force you out of here then them," the Doctor said motioning to the UNIT soldiers.

The customer didn't reply or say anything when he saw Colonel Rhodes's face. It was serious and intimidating. The customers sat down in other places of the restaurant. He walked over and said, "We can talk in there."

The three soldiers walked into the subway car with the Doctor right behind him. The Doctor closed all the doors of the subway car. One of them made a screeching sound as if it hadn't been shut in years. The people in the restaurant covered their ears and grew ever increasingly annoyed at the Doctor.

Jerry came out from the back because of the noise. He saw the Doctor shutting the doors to the subway car and he walked over to that section of the sub station. He opened one of the quiet doors and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor turned around and walked over to Jerry. He told him, "I have to talk to these people and then I'll reopen this section of the restaurant, but for now I have to keep this between us four. Jerry, I'll maybe tell you later. It all depends on what this is all about."

Before Jerry could reply, the Doctor shut the door and walked over to the three soldiers. He sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for the soldiers to sit down across from him. "No thank you, Doctor, we're fine," said Rhodes.

"Okay, have fun standing," said the Doctor. The Doctor leaned back and put his feet on the table and crossed them. He crossed his arms and asked, "So what's wrong?"

"Someone hacked into our archive systems several hours ago and read only a select number of files," said Rhodes.

"Who hacked UNIT's archive?" asked the Doctor.

"We don't know who did, but we tracked it and it's in the city," answered Rhodes.

"Where?"

"We've traced it to the Montana Tower," said Rhodes, "Floor 77."

The mention of the Montana Tower made the Doctor's interest rise. He took his feet off the table and leaned forward looking at the soldiers, "What's on floor 77?"

"It is supposedly one of Montana's science labs," said Rhodes.

"The entire floor?" asked the Doctor, "That is a huge lab. I've had problems with the Montana Science Labs before. What's in this lab?"

"We don't really know," said Rhodes, "I don't even think General Osage knows, but whatever it is it has to deal with an event that happened around five years ago and deals with robotics. That's all I know."  
"What event?" asked the Doctor.

"The Battle of Canary Wharf," replied Rhodes.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he shot up. He was quiet but infuriated, "The Battle of Canary Wharf and robotics? What is he planning on doing? Making Cybermen?"

Rhodes swallowed hard and didn't reply.

The Doctor noticed that and asked, "What files were hacked into?"

"The Mondas Cybermen files," answered Rhodes.

The Doctor turned around and looked out one of the windows of the subway car looking out to the rest of the sub station. People who were looking at him turned away as fast as they could when they saw his eyes. The Doctor didn't turn around but struggled to keep his voice low, "What? Why would Montana want to know about the Mondas Cybermen for?"

"We don't know," said Rhodes.

"That makes two of us, but I am going to go there and find out what is going on!" snapped the Doctor, "This is ridiculous. He doesn't know what he is playing with."

"What would that be?" asked Rhodes.

The Doctor turned around and said, "He's playing with one of the most evil and destructive forces in the universe. The Cybus Cybermen were easy compared to the Mondas Cybermen, but the Mondas ones do have a weakness."

"What's that?" asked Rhodes.

"Gold," said the Doctor, "Go back to UNIT and order them to make gold bullets. We might need them if he finds out how to construct Cybermen like the ones from Mondas. In the mean time, I am going to the Montana Tower to talk some sense into Henry Montana before he ends up killing himself and millions of others."

The Doctor walked away and opened the doors to the subway car. He told the soldiers, "Go and keep in touch with me or that man over there."

"Who is that?" asked Rhodes.

"He is the owner, Jerry Russo," said the Doctor, "Follow me."

The Doctor and UNIT soldiers walked up to Jerry who was standing next to the cash register. "Jerry, I need a favor of you."

"What is it?" asked Jerry. He looked slightly nervous at the thought of the Doctor needing a favor from him.

"I need you to stay in touch with these men until I get back," said the Doctor, "I have to go to the Montana Tower and talk some sense into Henry Montana."

"About what?" asked Jerry.

"It'll take too long to tell you so I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"For what?"

"This," said the Doctor. He grabbed Jerry's shoulders and head-butted him in the head. Both Jerry and the Doctor grabbed their heads and the UNIT soldiers didn't know what happened when the Doctor just head-butted the owner of the sub station.

"Cybermen!" yelled Jerry, "I understand now, but why did you head-butt me?"

"It was faster to do that instead of telling you the whole drawn out history and stuff like that," replied the Doctor. He recovered faster than Jerry and grabbed his shoulders again and instead of heat-butting Jerry, the Doctor told him, "Do your best and stop Alex from following me under any circumstances and don't tell her or anyone where I am. It has to stay with you and no one else. If you think of telling anyone, just think of the images I showed you, about what the Cybermen do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," said Jerry.

"Great," said the Doctor, "If anything changes, I will call you and UNIT and this place will become UNIT's command center for this incident. Colonel Rhodes will be in charge of that. Rhodes, do you understand?"

"Yes, Doctor, but I..."

"I don't care," replied the Doctor, "This is too dangerous to argue. You three go and order a sandwich or something. You'll need it and plus they need the business."

"But..."

The Doctor cut Rhodes off again and said, "Just order a sandwich so you can keep your cover to the rest of the family." With that the Doctor walked to TARDIS and locked the doors and then he ran off outside.

Jerry turned to the soldiers and asked, "So what would like to order."

The soldiers turns and looked at Jerry. He had a pen and pad along with a giant smile.

**Montana Tower**

**Floor 77**

The Cyber Leader continued to drain information from the UNIT Archives. It had located an entry of incredible interest. It was under one name, but there were fourteen different faces. The file the Cyber Leader was looking at was huge compared to the others. The Cyber Leader determined this man was a threat and wanted his death as soon as possible.

"Units 23 and 15," said the Cyber Leader.

"Yes," said both of them in unity.

"I want you to find this man," the Cyber Leader had him pulled up on the computer screen, "He is called the Doctor and is incredibly dangerous. He could stop us. He must be deleted. Delete the Doctor!"

"Delete the Doctor. We obey," both of them said in unison again. They both marched off.

Then the Cyber Leader could hear the screams of the people his soldiers were taking to be ungraded. He turned back to the computer and said, "I will upgrade the whole planet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Montana Tower**

The Cybermen walked out of floor 77 and went to floor below. Floor 76 was shut down from the rest of the building since the whole Tesla Howard incident that occurred in the days before Christmas. All the other labs on that floor were vacant by that time so Henry Montana decided to close the floor down in case there was anything else there, and now the Cybermen were going to use it to "upgrade" the humans in the tower and when they get enough people upgraded they'll leave the tower with enough forces to take control of the city and the whole planet. A dozen Cybermen stayed behind and the rest left and spread across the building.

**Top Floor**

The internal alarms blared and Henry Montana was startled out of a little nap his was taking on the couch in his office. He jumped to his feet and tried to open his door but it wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" asked Montana. He walked over to his phone and called Paul Scypher, but there was no answer. The line went dead. He turned to his computer and logged in to the buildings security systems. Montana looked at the images from the cameras in the buildings. He looked at them and his grew wide. He saw that his Cybermen were active and taking people prisoner. He tried to look at every floor, but floors 76 and 77 were offline. He checked what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He saw that someone had hacked into UNIT files and looked up the Mondas Cybermen. Montana's blood ran cold, "Oh, no."

Montana put dozens of video feeds on his wall of screens and watched them in horror as he saw his employees being taken and other stuff being done to them and it was all his fault. Montana got dizzy and he rubbed his eyes. He regained his equilibrium and shook his head. He continued to stare at his screens.

**Floor 154**

Paul Scypher was in his office as the alarms rang out. The building went into lockdown. He stopped He had his computer on the security camera images cycling through all the floors. He saw the Cybermen forcing there way through several floors and taking the personnel to floor 76. "That's Tesla's old floor. What's important about that?"

**Ground Floor**

Several hours after the alarms rang and the building went into lockdown, the Doctor burst through the doors of the Montana Tower. He didn't see anyone at the front desk or security. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He walked around and could tell something was not right. He walked over to the elevator and tried to use it, but the thing wouldn't work. The Doctor took out his new sonic screwdriver from his pocket and used it on the elevator. The new screwdriver was an exact copy of his eleventh incarnation's screwdriver, but had a yellow light instead of a green one. The doors opened and he entered.

He read the message on the LED ticker above the doors. It read, "The Montana Tower is in lockdown and for now you are locked inside the elevator. Help will arrive as soon as humanly possible."

The Doctor read that and used his screwdriver on the elevator. The doors shut and the elevator started rising. He could hear the grinding as the elevator tried to lock itself again.

"Oh, I don't think so." He held his screwdriver up and the grinding stopped. After several minutes, the elevator slammed to a stop. The Doctor was lifted off his feet and he crashed down on the floor. He looked at what floor he was stopped. "Floor 57. I guess this is my stop for now." He rubbed his shoulder and exited the elevator.

The lights were flickering on and off. The elevator doors closed behind the Doctor and clanked and they locked down again. There was no one else on the floor with him. It seemed the whole tower was empty. The Doctor took a few more steps before the lights died and red light turned on. The whole hallway had a red hue now. The Doctor sighed and said, "This isn't ominous at all."

He walked down the hallway and entered one of the rooms. It was a testing room. The Doctor could get that from the room. It was either for weapons or for defense. There were tons of weapons mounted on fixed stands. The Doctor attempted to fire one of the weapons but it was jammed. "Part of the lockdown, I guess."

The Doctor started messing with other stuff to figure out what it all was. He didn't know this place of the tower and had to get his bearings and an idea of the place. He walked back out into the hallway and continued to walk down the corridor. He froze at the sound of clanking footsteps.

"Oh crap!" said the Doctor and he dove into another room to his right. He crouched down behind the desk in the room. The clanking got louder and louder until the Doctor saw the source. Two metal figures, six feet tall, walked by the door. The Doctor recognized them immediately and a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Cybermen!" the Doctor forced through his clenched teeth. The clanking got quieter and quieter until it was gone. The Doctor stood up and walked out into the hall again and it was once again empty. He opened the door to the room across the hall from the room he was in and froze. He was staring straight at a Cyberman right in the face.

"Oh no," the Doctor squeaked. He slammed the door right in the Cyberman's face. The Doctor started to run down the hallway when the door blasted across the hall and flew into the room that the Doctor hid in. The noise made him jump and loose his balance for a second. He regained his balance as he nearly fell into the wall. He skidded to a stop when a second Cyberman turned the corner.

The Cyberman saw him and said, "All humans are to be taken to floor 76 for upgrading."

"I'm not human so I don't have to go!" rattled the Doctor. He ran into the closest room to where he was standing. He took out his screwdriver again and switched the setting. "I don't like this feature, but I don't have a choice."

The Cybermen walked into the room and raised their arms and ordered, "You will show yourself."

"Oh yeah, I don't think so!" the Doctor shot back, "If you come near me, I will destroy you."

"All hostile elements will be deleted!" both Cybermen said in unison.

"You're right, all hostile elements will be deleted," the Doctor said as he shot up and pressed his screwdriver's button. A beam of yellow energy shot the Cyberman on the left and then he shot the one on the right. Both of their heads exploded as the light hit them.

The let out a disappointed sigh and said, "The Master's laser screwdriver design. I never thought that could come in handy."

He started to put the screwdriver back into his pocket when he heard something rustle from behind him. He turned around and raised the screwdriver at the direction of the sound. "Who's there!" the Doctor boomed.

There was no answer from the area of the room. The Doctor yelled out, "Last chance. Who's there?"

There was still no answer and the Doctor blasted his screwdriver in the general direction as a warning. The Doctor still didn't get an answer. He lowered his screwdriver and walked over to the other end of the room. He saw what had made the sound and he put the screwdriver back in his pocket. He knelt down and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

A dead body was lying on the ground. He could tell from the way the corpse was that the human had been "deleted". The sound that the Doctor heard had been the body falling to the ground.

The Doctor walked out of the room and made his way to another elevator. He pried open the doors and looked up the elevator shaft and then down. The elevator was nowhere in sight. He went back into the hallway and ran to the elevator shaft. He jumped and slammed against the metal wall on the other side, but grabbed the ladder on the other side. He was determined to get to the Cybermen's source of power and destroy it. He started to climb down and he was not going to be stopped.

He could see the elevator below him and when it was in safe distance the Doctor jumped and landed on the platform. He stood up and walked to the console. He didn't have to press any buttons to lift the elevator. It started to move up and the Doctor watched as the floor number continued to increase once it hit the mid-sixties, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and switched the setting again.

"Oh, heck no. I'm not ready to go the upgrading floor," said the Doctor. He used his screwdriver on the console and the elevator screeched to a halt on floor 70. The doors opened and the Doctor walked out onto floor 70. It was even worse looking than floor 57. Wires dangled from the ceiling and sparks were flying. The red light wasn't as strong and the normal white lights were flickering.

The Doctor walked down the corridor for what seemed like forever. The Doctor opened a door on the floor and the Doctor walked into the room. The Doctor recognized the technology immediately. "Shielding technology," said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked out of the room and walked into one of the Cyberman. The Doctor scurried away on all fours. When he was out of arm's reach, the Doctor stood up and was about to run down the hallway when a second Cyberman blocked his path.

"Unit 23, this one resembles to the one that the Cyber Leader wants to be deleted," said Unit 15.

"You are correct, Unit 15," replied Unit 23.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and switched the setting on it again. He fired it at the Cyberman behind him. Unit 23's head exploded just like the other two Cyber units on floor 57. Before the Doctor could use it on Unit 15, Unit 15 grabbed the Doctor and threw him down the hallway. His screwdriver flew out of his hand and flew behind Unit 15. Unit 15 walked towards the Doctor and aimed its arm at the Doctor. A gun popped out his forearm and he fired at the Doctor.

The Doctor cringed, but he wasn't hit by the blasts. A stream of blue energy hit Unit 15 and Unit 15 exploded. The Doctor was protected by that as well. The Doctor stood up and knew how he had survived. He looked at the direction of the energy blast.

"I don't know who's there, but thank you for the shield. That stream of blue energy was a one of the giant guns recovered from Canary Wharf after the Battle of Canary Wharf," said the Doctor.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the shadows. It was high and squeaky and sounded scared.

The Doctor walked towards his screwdriver, but also headed towards the voice. "Okay, High Squeaky Voice, I don't who you are, but you sound scared of the Cybermen and I don't blame you." The Doctor picked up his screwdriver and added, "You can come out of the shadows you know. I don't bite."

"How do I know you won't bite me?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked the Doctor. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him out into the light. He was around five foot nine and had brown hair and he looked terrified.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor. He held his hand out and helped the man up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zeke Beakerman."

"That is an interesting name," said the Doctor, "How did you manipulate that shield? That was quite impressive."

"I helped design that shield for when the robot revolution was going to happen and it's happening right now!" Zeke's voice got higher and faster. He bounced as he told the Doctor.

"Okay, calm down there, Beaky," said the Doctor, "There is no robot revolution. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Me," replied the Doctor, "These Cybermen have to be stopped and who else to stop them then the man who has stopped them every time he meets them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zeke.

"I have fought the Cybermen before and won all those times. This will be just like those other times," answered the Doctor.

"What?" asked Zeke, "How many times has this happened?"

"Actually nothing like this, but I have fought them several times in both the past and the future and space. The Cybermen originated on the planet Mondas. The Cybermen that these are designed after are from an alternate reality created from Cybus Industries. That's where they get the name Cybus Cybermen."

"Wait! Did you say aliens?" asked Zeke.

"Not in those exact words, but yes," said the Doctor.

"How do you know about aliens?" asked Zeke.

"I'm complicated," said the Doctor, "Very complicated. Why don't we go somewhere less vulnerable? I don't feel like being shot."

"Follow me," said Zeke. Zeke was still twitching and nervous.

"Calm down there, Twitchy," said the Doctor. The Doctor followed Zeke down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Zeke entered a stairwell and went up two more floors and the two went out into a storage level. The Doctor didn't say anything on the way up and Zeke had calmed down. Zeke opened a door and walked inside. The Doctor followed him in and Zeke shut the door. The Doctor didn't wait for Zeke to tell him to have a seat. The Doctor just took a seat and smiled at the young man. Zeke sat in the chair behind the desk.

"So I take it this is your office," said the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" asked Zeke.

"You seem comfortable and happy here compared to when I ran into you two levels down. You aren't twitchy anymore. Also, I am an expert at reading people. It's a gift of this incarnation," explained the Doctor.

"Incarnation?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, "So what's on this floor?"

"More Cybermen," said Zeke. This time he was calm and not shaking out of his skin.

"What!" boomed the Doctor.

That made Zeke jump.

"Why do you have Cybermen here?"

"These are loyal," said Zeke, "I wrote a program for these new Cybermen to defend humanity when the robot revolution happened. They are program to help us."

"Wait a minute," said the Doctor, "You made these Cybermen capable of listening to humans?"

"Of course," answered Zeke, "I've had this planned out since summer last year. I couldn't put it into motion until this place hired me back in January. They told me one of their other leads, Dr. Howard, went off the deep end and was killed."

"Wait a minute," said the Doctor, "Dr. Tesla Howard? I know what happened to him. He was a Great Vampire and I ended up having a confrontation on the roof back on Christmas Eve. I ended up killing Tesla with my own blood."

"What?" asked Zeke. His eyes were incredibly wide and he was getting his fear back.

"I used my blood to kill the Vampire. My species's blood is lethal to Vampires unlike human blood," said the Doctor.

"That's enough, Man!" yelled Zeke, "Are you saying you're not human?"

"Yeah about that," said the Doctor, "You're right. I'm not human. I come from a race of beings called Time Lords, a species as ancient as the universe itself."

"But you look human," said Zeke.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?" asked Zeke, "Oh! You said your race was as old as the universe itself which would mean you don't look human. Us humans look like your people! Oh my God! I thought we were the only one's who had this appearance."

"Wow," said the Doctor, "I am impressed. You are the only one who has figured out that you look Time Lord, and about this form, it is actually quite common because of Rassilon."

"Rassilon?" asked Zeke.

"The founder of Time Lord society."

"Was he an awesome science guy?" asked Zeke excitedly.

"He was a scientist who overthrew a monstrous woman called the Pythia. Eventually several years into his reign, he became a raging psychopath. His best friend Omega had vanished by that time. Then there was the Other. No one knows about him. His name was lost in history and forgotten."

Zeke listened intently and noticed the Doctor started to cry when he talked about the Other. "Doctor, who's the Other?"

"I told you," said the Doctor, "I don't know."

"When you started talking about him, you started crying," said Zeke.

"What?" asked the Doctor. He rubbed his cheeks and sniffled. "Why am I crying? I don't even the Other is. I need to go. I need to be alone right now." The Doctor left the room and looked out into the blackness of the Cybermen storage level. Zeke watched from his office and wondered why the Doctor was crying.

After several minutes, the Doctor came back in. He had held back his tears and was ready to get this Cybermen problem taken care of. "Okay, Zekey," said the Doctor, "We need to activate these Cybermen so they can fight the other Cybermen in the building."

"I've tried to activate them, but the tower's in lockdown and the activation systems are offline. I can't get them to turn on," said Zeke, "Do you have an alien way to turn them on? Before you answer that, how do you understand me?"

The Doctor smiled and answered Zeke, "I can understand every language. It's a gift of my people. Plus the TARDIS has a translation circuit in it."

"TARDIS?" asked Zeke.

"It's my spaceship. It's also a time machine," replied the Doctor.

"Time machine? You are a time traveling alien? That's awesome!" praised Zeke.

"Why do you think my people were called Time Lords? Because they were excellent at watch making?" the Doctor mocked.

"You never know," said Zeke, "They could've."

"Actually they were now that I think of it," said the Doctor in realization.

Zeke smiled a toothy smile.

The Doctor crinkled his eyebrows and asked, "What's with the smile, Beaky?"

"I just realized that I am talking to an alien, an actual alien from space," said Zeke.

"Where have you been for the last half hour?" asked the Doctor waving his hands around, "Well anyway that doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?" asked Zeke.

"Because I have this my twitchy friend," said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" asked Zeke, "Some kind of cool alien tool?"  
"That's exactly what it is. Its real name is a sonic screwdriver. It can do tons of stuff that I am not going to talk to you about because we really don't have time. I can use this to activate the Loyal Cybermen and use them to help us in defeating the defectors."

"That thing can do all that?" asked Zeke.

"Zeke, I'm a Time Lord. This thing in my hand is child's play compared to what my civilization was capable of. We had conquered time and space by the time you had started the Neolithic Revolution and that's actually being generous. Anyway back on subject. Where do I use this thing to activate these units?"

Zeke got up and said, "Follow me my alien friend!"

"Please don't say that! It's Doctor. Just Doctor," said the Doctor.

"Okay follow me, Doctor," replied Zeke. Zeke walked to a circuit breaker and turned on all the lights to the storage level. The lights shot on and the sight was amazing. There was at least one hundred Cybermen units on floor 72.

"That is quite a sight, Beaky," said the Doctor. He patted Zeke on the back and leaned on the railing, "Okay, where is the activation console at?"

"This way," said Zeke. Zeke ran down the stairs into the storage room. The Doctor followed his twitchy friend down the stairs and they walked to the other side of the Cybermen storage level.

"Hey, Beaky, why is the activation console on the complete opposite end of the floor?" asked the Doctor.

"I have no idea. It was designed that way when I got this office, Doc," said Zeke.

"Doctor! It's Doctor. Not Doc, Docky, or My Alien Friend. It's DOCTOR!" boomed the Doctor waving his arms around again.

"Sorry, Doctor," replied Zeke.

"Thank you," said the Doctor.

"You're welcome," said Zeke.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence and when they got to the console, the Doctor held out his screwdriver and pressed the button. The yellow light shined on the computer screen and all the Cybermen turned on and one unit walked over to Zeke and the Doctor.

"This is LC-1," said the Cyberman.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Loyal Cyberman 1," replied Zeke, "It was an idea I had. How do you like it?"

"It makes them distinctive from the rest of the Cybermen," said the Doctor, "I'm fine with it."

"What are your orders, Zeke Beakerman?" asked LC-1.

"You will obey the Doctor as if he was me," said Zeke, "Do you understand?"

LC-1 looked at the Doctor and replied, "Understood."

"What are your orders, Doctor?" asked LC-1.

"Uhm, hold on a minute okay," said the Doctor. He pulled Zeke aside and asked, "Beaky, they're active. Do you want to release on the other Cyber units upstairs?"

"That's a bit rushed, isn't it?" asked Zeke.

"Uh, no," said the Doctor, "There are innocent people being converted to Cybermen. That has to stop now!"

"Okay," said Zeke, "But we need to get to the top floor."

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"I have another program that is installed in all the Cybermen, loyal and hostile," said Zeke, "But it can only be activated from the top floor in Montana's office."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"A kill command. All Cybermen will explode and be destroyed," said Zeke, "I created it when I got hired just in case these were the machines that rebel in Robot Revolution."

"Wait a minute, you have a program that can end all of this?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said Zeke.

"I could kiss you right now!" cheered the Doctor.

"Please don't," said Zeke nervously.

"Okay, I won't," replied the Doctor, "Back on subject. I will use these Cybermen to create a distraction to get to the top of tower and activate that code. Actually, Zeke, you activate that code and I will try to stop the upgrading process. How's that plan?"

"That's a great plan," said Zeke.

"Okay, we need to get going as soon as possible," said the Doctor, "LC-1, I have a plan to discuss with you." The Doctor stood there with a mischievous smile and Zeke stood there next to looking nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"LC-1, take the charge and go to levels taken over by the aggressive Cybermen and hold them off while Zeke and I can go and save the day again. I got to go and save the day again. God, it must be Saturday."

"It is Saturday," said Zeke.

"I know," said the Doctor, "It's just...oh nevermind. You Cybermen come with us!"

The Doctor bolted to the elevator followed by Zeke and several Cybermen. Zeke ran up to the Doctor and said, "The elevators don't work. The building's on lockdown."

"Not for me it isn't, my twitchy friend," replied the Doctor, "I'm just too good." The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver to the console and the elevator started lifting. The elevator continued to rise but kept getting faster and faster. The Doctor looked up the shaft as the elevator kept going.

"Doctor!" said Zeke, "The elevator wasn't meant for this."  
"I bet this whole building wasn't built for a Cybermen attack," replied the Doctor.

"I can't top that," said Zeke. Zeke back away from the Doctor. The top of the elevator shaft could be seen, but the elevator was still flying upwards. Zeke was scared and squeaked out, "Doctor! The top is coming in a little too fast, isn't it?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, but held his screwdriver to the console again. The elevator's speed drastically declined and eventually stopped on the top floor. The Doctor used the sonic to open the door and he ran out towards Henry Montana's office door. Zeke didn't follow.

"Come on, Beaky, let's go!" said the Doctor.

"I need to go that way to activate the codes," said Zeke.

"Then go," said the Doctor. The Doctor realized it and asked, "You're scared aren't you?"

"I'm terrified," said Zeke.

"How do you think I feel? I know what these things can do and you can only imagine what they can do," told the Doctor.

"I know. What I'm imagining is terrifying enough," Zeke continued to squeak.

"It's worse, Kid, believe me," said the Doctor, "Do you what to know what they do when they 'upgrade' you?"

"What?"

The Doctor walked over to Zeke and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know the exact process, but it is close to this: they take out your brain and possibly other parts of your nervous system and put them in a metal shell. They remove all your emotions and empathy so that you do feel anything. You are just numb to the world and a basically a drone with a hive mind set to upgrade more humans and others to the become part of that hive. I can't imagine what it feels like to have all that you are stripped away. So how about going and getting that kill code set and then activated."

Zeke nodded and replied, "Okay."

The Doctor looked at the Cybermen that were with them and said, "You guys were so quiet, I almost forgot you were here. You four go with him. You two come with me."

"We obey," all six Cybermen said in unison. Four Cybermen walked to Zeke and the five of them walked to the Cybermen Control Center.

"That's just weird," said the Doctor as he walked back to Montana's door. He used his screwdriver and Montana's doors opened. The Doctor walked into the office followed by the two Cybermen. The sunlight poured into the room and Montana was nowhere to be found. The Doctor looked through the office and found Montana lying down on a couch. He didn't seem like the man that the Doctor talked to back in December. The Doctor walked up next to Montana and said, "Henry Montana."

There was no answer and the Doctor shouted, "MONTANA!"

Montana jumped and sat up on the couch, "Who was that?"

"Who do you think it is?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Montana, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? The Cybermen have taken over the building!"

"Cybermen? What Cybermen?" asked Montana.

The Doctor looked at Montana in the eyes and said, "Oh no."

**Floor 77**

The Cyber Leader had been monitoring the building and had noticed several of his Cyber units were destroyed, including Units 15 and 23. That, however, was not important compared to what it found in the Montana database.

"Cyber Leader, you called for some Cyber units," said a unit.

"Yes, come with me to floor 110. There is something that I want to bring down here," explained the Cyber Leader, "I have given others orders to prepare the upgrading machine to upgrade me even further, and if it works, all of us will be upgraded."

"I understand," said the Cyberman.

"Good," said the Cyber Leader and went towards the elevator nearest to them and the Cyberman followed the Cyber Leader.

**Top Floor**

**Montana's Office**

"What do you mean?" asked Montana, "And didn't I just see you yesterday?"

"If yesterday means two months ago, then yes I was here yesterday," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Montana.

"Your mind was taken over by a very powerful mind," explained the Doctor, "The only mind aside from mine that could have done that to you would be the late Tesla Howard's mind. I guess it was a last ditch effort to strike back. He was lead in the Cybermen Project wasn't he?"

Montana was still dazed, but managed to answer, "Yes, he was, and he was the last one that I remember seeing. Then the next thing that happened was the Cybermen taking the employees and personnel somewhere."

"To be upgraded," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?"

"Believe me you don't want to know," said the Doctor, "But Zeke Beakerman is taking care of it."

"Zeke Beakerman," said Montana, "I remember that name, but not that much about him."

"Your subconscious was fighting the influence on your mind," said the Doctor, "No mind can be completely taken over. There is always a remnant behind that fights against the oppression and sometimes, just sometimes, the remnant is strong enough to influence the taken over mind to do something that it normally wouldn't do."

"Like what?" asked Montana.

"In your case, you hired someone great at robotics," said the Doctor, "Because he would be great at installing programs into them. Like the two amazing ones that he did. He put it an obeying command to the new Cybermen and a kill command planted in all the Cybermen. That is where he is now. He is going to destroy all the Cybermen."

"Doctor," said Montana, "Go to my computer and check level 110's security cameras."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The Doctor heard the urgency in his voice and did what he said. He saw dozens of Cybermen battling in the tower as he scrolled through the cameras and landed on floor 110. He saw only about half a dozen Cybermen on that level. He looked at it closer and saw that only five of them shared the same design. He recognized the sixth Cyberman and his blood ran cold. "Montana! Is that thing what I think it!"

Montana walked up behind the Doctor and said, "It's a Mondas Cyberman I recovered back in 1985 and had it in storage until I converted floor 110 to a museum floor. I knew how bad it possibly could become so I didn't design these things after that one, but the ones from Canary Wharf."

"Montana, you realize that they are both as dangerous as the other. It's like choosing between the electric chair and lethal injection. They may be different, but they both will kill you!" explained the Doctor.

"Why would they want that thing anyway? It's dead," said Montana.

The Doctor stood there thinking, his arms crossed. He put his left hand on his chin and then it hit him, "Oh no!"

"What?"

The Doctor didn't answer and walked to the Cybermen, "Cybers guard the elevator doors at all costs!" They agreed and the Doctor ran off out of the office with Montana right behind him.

He ran to the Cybermen Control Center and scared Zeke out his mind. He frantically asked the young man, "How long before activation of the Cybermen kill code!"

"A few minutes," said Zeke, "Why?"

"I hope you do it in time," said the Doctor.

**Floor 77**

The Cybermen took the old one and placed in on a table and hooked wires to its head and neck. The Cyber Leader stood next to the table and the other Cybermen put wires in the same places as they did the other one. Then the transfer happened.

**Top Floor**

"The Cyber Leader is going to download himself into the Mondas Cyberman! Do you know what that means?" asked the Doctor.

"No, what?" asked Montana.

"The Cyber Leader will be as powerful as a Mondas Cyberman and will not be destroyed by your kill command, Zeke. It'll be a monster on the loose and the only thing that can stop it is gold and I don't see any here!"

**Floor 77**

"Transfer complete," said one of the Cybermen.

The Cyber Leader stood up and said, "All systems are functioning properly. My weapon."

The Cyberman handed the Cyber Leader the gun that was brought with the Mondas Cyberman body. The Cyber Leader readied his weapon and aimed it at the door.

The door blasted open and several Cybermen poured in and opened fire on the others in the room. The Cybermen fought back and the Cyber Leader fired his gun and blasted several away before all the other Cybermen short circuited and exploded. The Cyber Leader was still hooked up and traced a kill signal from the top floor. He moved towards the elevator and was headed to the top floor.

**Top Floor**

"That it, Doctor! The kill command has been activated. All Cybermen are destroyed. The building should be clear now," said Zeke.

Montana looked at him and asked, "Then why is the tower still in lockdown?"

"The Cyber Leader must have completed his download," said the Doctor, "Do you have weapons here."

"You said that the Cyber Leader can't be destroyed with weapons," said Zeke.

"But you said with gold. Doctor, come with me," said Montana. Montana walked into his office and then into his conference room. The Doctor and Zeke right behind him. He turned on the lights and asked, "Would that work?"

There was a golden spear hanging behind one of the chairs in the room.

"Is that..."

"Pure gold," said Montana.

"Oh Montana, I could kiss you right now," said the Doctor.

"No thank you," said Montana.

"He told me the same thing earlier," said Zeke.

The Doctor didn't hear what the two were talking about behind his back. He didn't care. He picked the spear up and asked Montana, "Where in the world did you get this?"

"That was actually a gift," said Montana, "I don't really know who made it or where it's from."

"I'm glad you kept this," said the Doctor. He heard the elevator's slight ding, but the other two didn't hear anything. He added, "Because we need it right now!"

The conference room door blasted open and the Cyber Leader stormed in. The Doctor planned to charge the Cyber Leader, but the machine blasted the conference table to pieces. The Doctor was caught in the debris. Wood and metal crashed into his body, tearing skin on all his exposed places. Lucky for him he was wearing his jacket and pants, but his face was cut up as were his hands. Zeke and Montana got some cuts and bruises but managed to get out by another door before the main blast hit them.

The Cyber Leader walked over to where the Doctor was laying face down. It reached over and checked the pulse of the Doctor. The Cyber Leader didn't find one and registered the Doctor as dead. "The Doctor has been deleted. Now for the two humans."

Zeke and Montana watched in horror as the Cyber Leader walked in towards them and raised its gun. The two dodged out of the way just in time. The Cyberman's gun blasted a hole in the wall and continued until it shattered the window and dissipated in the air. The Cyber Leader fire again and again. Zeke barely made it out of the way the last time. His arm was burned by the blast flying by him.

Finally, the Cyber Leader cornered the two humans and raised its gun again. Zeke closed his eyes and was so scared he couldn't move. Montana was scared but stared the machine down. Before the Cyber Leader could fire, a golden streak erupted through the Cyberman's chest. The creature moaned in agony and short circuited and collapsed. Behind the Cyberman, stood the Doctor. That's when Montana could see the golden streak was his spear he had gotten over ten years ago as a gift. Zeke finally opened his eyes and relieved at the dead Cyberman, but confused at how the Doctor was still alive in front of him.

"Before either one of you ask," said the Doctor, "I learned how to slow my hearts and simulate death way back in the Academy on Gallifrey."

Zeke ran and hugged the Doctor and kept repeating his thanks for saving his life. He backed off and the Doctor told him, "You are one weird little dude, but I can't help but like you, and good job today. You helped save many."

"What do you mean?" asked Zeke, "I was afraid all day and a coward."

"Yeah you were afraid," said the Doctor, "But you still acted against the Cybermen unsure you would survive. That's courage right there. I don't know if you could tell, but the Cybermen scared me as well."

"You've told that to others haven't you?"

"You have no idea how many others," said the Doctor smiling. He walked to over to Montana and said, "I'll get some people over here as soon as I can to help restore order here. Word of advice don't ever create Cybermen again."

"I don't plan on it, Doctor," answered Montana.

"That's good to hear," the Doctor replied. He smiled and shook Montana's hand before walking out of the room.

Zeke followed him out of the room and said, "You don't look so good. Where are you going?"

"Yes, Zeke," said the Doctor.

"Yes what?"

"You can see my spaceship," said the Doctor.

"I didn't ask that."

"But you were going to," added the Doctor.

"Yes, yes I was," replied Zeke, "But seriously, you look beat up."

"I know. I heal fast," said the Doctor.

The two of them walked onto the elevator and again the Doctor controlled it with his screwdriver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor and Zeke walked out of the Montana Tower and walked their way to Waverly Place. Zeke instantly recognized it and said, "This is Waverly Place. Your spaceship landed in Waverly Place?"

"If landed means crashed and then exploded, then yes I landed on Waverly Place," explained the Doctor.

"Exploded?" asked Zeke.

"Too long to explain, just enjoy the fact that I am an alien," said the Doctor.

"Okay, but where did you crash?" asked Zeke.

"In the Waverly Sub Station," said the Doctor.

"What? My best friend and ex-girlfriend lives there," said Zeke, "Haven't seen any of them in a while."

"Well you could catch up. Whose your ex-girlfriend?"

"Harper Finkle. She said she broke up with me to protect me from man eating monsters she called Hoixes and other possible stuff," explained Zeke.

The Doctor stopped and straightened his back, "That had a lot to do with me. I'm sorry about that, but at least the Hoixes are gone."

"They were real?"

"Yes they were and I stopped those aliens," said the Doctor, "Oh look here we are."

The two walked into the sub station and the three UNIT soldiers were still there and the entire family was downstairs. Justin and Harper saw Zeke and ran to say hi to him. The Doctor ignored everyone and walked to Colonel Rhodes. He said, "Colonel Rhodes, the situation's been taken care of, but Montana and his employees need help. Get Osage on the phone and tell him to send clean up crews and repair crews to the tower."

"Yes, sir," said Rhodes.

The Doctor pointed Rhodes and said, "Don't do it. Don't salute me."

Rhodes smiled and said, "Your famous for not wanting to be saluted." With that Rhodes and the two soldiers with him left.

The Doctor walked over to Jerry and asked him, "Did she know I was gone?"

"Not until you came through that door," said Jerry.

Alex walked up to the Doctor and saw him cut up by the explosion and asked, "What did you do?"

"I went to the Montana Tower to take care of some things."

"Why didn't you let me go with you or at least tell me?" asked Alex.

"Alex, there are some things that you and I can handle together, but this was not one of them. The monsters I fought today could have killed you with just a touch of their hands and couldn't take the risk of you dying. You have far too much potential for that to happen."

Alex wasn't happy, but she trusted the Doctor and asked him, "What did you fight?"

"Something almost as bad as Daleks. I fought Cybermen," answered the Doctor, "And Zeke was my helper. He worked for Montana on his Cybermen project and it was because of Zeke that the Cybermen are dead. He can tell you all of it later. For now, I have a promise to fulfill."

The Doctor walked to Zeke and pulled him to the TARDIS. "This my little friend is my ship."

"That blue box? It's tiny and kind of weird," said Zeke.

Alex smiled because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey! Don't diss the TARDIS!" snapped the Doctor as he pointed at Zeke.

Zeke froze and said, "Okay. What's the TARDIS anyway?"

"It's my time traveling space ship."

"But it is still small," said Zeke.

"Only on the outside," said the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors flung open. Zeke saw part of the massive control room. He stared in awe as he walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Alex followed him in and then they were followed by Harper and Justin.

Zeke looked around and asked, "I've always wanted to be in an alien ship, but this looks very..."

"Human?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, human," said Zeke.

"Well, I decided a long time ago, against my better judgment, the human race is my favorite species," smiled the Doctor.

**The End**


End file.
